<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Normal by that_one_person08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295192">A New Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_person08/pseuds/that_one_person08'>that_one_person08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But only at the start, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, No beta we die like lmanburg, Slow Burn, Then fluff, You Can Tell, but hi, i love this trope, underrated ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_person08/pseuds/that_one_person08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad has a crush on Skeppy, but Skeppy doesn't like him back. Quackity has a solution, but it's not what Bad expects... And it doesn't turn out to be what Quackity expects either.</p><p>Crossposted on Wattpad :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Quackhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. But ur not skeppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited: 4/19</p><p>new word count: 1070 :)</p><p>the chapters get better and better have fun and buckle up o7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Badboyhalo was in his chair, idly twirling his green mechanical pencil, which he has had for several years, and he considers it lucky. He’d been scratching out a messy schedule for the week, trying to get an idea of what he could fit in and what he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>There was a video on Tuesday, his weekly stream on Saturday that he did on Youtube, probably popping onto other people’s streams, and helping Karl with building for Tales. Definitely not a very busy week, but not so slow that he didn’t have anything to do.</p><p> </p><p>Today was probably the slowest day he’ll have, the time and sun slowly drudging on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ping!</em>
</p><p>Bad dropped his pencil on the ground, forgetting the luckiness quickly, and picked up his phone in anticipation. Just the possibility that Skeppy had texted him back, about the video idea, but nonetheless texting him back, was exciting. </p><p> </p><p>He had put his phone on Do Not Disturb, and only a few people’s texts went through that, the most common one being Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ping! Ping!</em>
</p><p>He turned his phone on only to be met with Quackity, asking him to join a stream of his later that day. The smile that had held onto Bad’s face slowly wore into a face of disappointment. It was a slim chance anyways, Skeppy had said he would be busier than normal.</p><p> </p><p>But the sadness soon turned to guilt, yeah, it wasn’t Skeppy. But it was still one of his good friends, Quackity! But the frown deepened still as he realized that he should stop making his whole life revolve around Skeppy. </p><p>Especially to the point where he’s disappointed about somebody else talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>Bad picked up his phone and quickly typed out a response to Quackity: </p><p>Okay you numpty muffin, I’ll be there.</p><p>Thinking more, he added: </p><p>What time owo</p><p> </p><p>Then he sighed, he’d probably be making some muffins tonight, Quackity’s streams are always stressful, obviously, not in the way most of his audience seems to think though. </p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to pretend that he doesn’t find Quackity’s stupid dirty jokes absolutely hilarious, but it is expected because Bad has always, and will always, be the family friendly PG person of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Even then, he still shouts language at people when they curse, though more out of habit than actually caring.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he doesn’t mind at all, he’s very glad he can be such a good influence for kids out there, and have parents feel okay with their kids consuming his content. It also allows his friends to constantly come up with bits, even if they are at his expense.</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo slightly smiles at that thought, even though it’s at his expense, they always privately talk to him making sure it is okay with him before they do anything. </p><p>Well, most of the time. Quackity... That man is a wild card, but Bad does improv bits really well anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s favourite days have always been the days he spends recording or streaming with Skeppy, which he mentions to everyone all the time. In fact, it’s what most bits with Bad are about. </p><p> </p><p>But Skeppy, in Badboyhalo’s opinion, is the best thing about his life as a YouTuber.</p><p> </p><p>Not only did Skeppy give him great content and help him with getting out there, but he’s also the best <em>friend</em> he could ever ask for. Skeppy is kind, nice, funny, confident, and pretty.</p><p> </p><p>Scratch that.</p><p> </p><p>He already told himself that he would get over Skeppy.</p><p>Yes, he has a <em>slight</em> crush on Skeppy, but that shouldn’t be hard to handle. Except it is.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting almost out of hand, even thinking about Skeppy gave him nervous butterflies. Let alone the fact that he can’t even talk to him most of the time, having to repeat what he says several different times just for it to make sense.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy never noticed, and, if he did, he chalked it up to the piss poor sleep schedule the other had, and tried to be patient with his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo groaned in annoyance, pushing into his chair slightly, he was, bluntly, a disaster. He really needed to start getting his life together. Then, perking up slightly, he realized, <em>I’ll just bake muffins</em>! He could always give some away to his neighbours if he had an excess anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Oh my goodness. He had forgotten that he’ll probably have to already bake muffins later tonight. Well, he could still just hop onto the DreamSMP and do a little bit of mining, maybe get a set of armour as a present for someone.</p><p> </p><p>So, following his idea, he reached down, tapped the power button and patiently waited for his computer to load. </p><p> </p><p>100/100 Updates</p><p>Please wait a second while we update your computer!</p><p> </p><p>Of course, his computer decided to update today, and, on top of that, it decided to do the thing where it said it was finished and took a couple of minutes afterwards. His eyes started tearing up, purely from frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Life just hated him. Clearly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ruff! Rrruff! Rufruff!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo paused, and then chuckled a bit, leave it to Rat to bark like a maniac at the door. So, he got up, out of his room, and walked to the front door where Rat stood. Bad then crouched down and scooped Lucy in his arms.</p><p>“Watchu barking at Lucy-Lu?”</p><p>Rat pointedly started barking again, looking out the windows to the side of the door. Then, a squirrel ran across a porch with a small acorn in its hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. It’s just the little squirrel there huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad brought her to his room, to, preferably, stop her from barking, and closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He let her down and she immediately started running to his desk and went underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She came back out with half of his lucky pencil.</p><p> </p><p>Half.</p><p> </p><p>“Rat?? Oh my- What happened to the other half?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and crouched to the floor, and saw the end with an eraser. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, he had broken his lucky pencil.</p><p> </p><p>Bad just sighed sadly, picked up Rat, and sat back down in his chair placing her in his lap. His computer had finished loading, and so, after signing in, he clicked on Minecraft. </p><p> </p><p>He had told Karl that he’d help him build something, so he wanted to get on top of that while he still had some time to spend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have an outline of a couple of chapters and stuff so I'll be working on just chapters rn<br/>word count: 860</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What a Stream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Okay, okay, I’m about to start streaming, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity deafened and muted himself on discord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking the time- 6 PM- Bad patiently sat in his chair, gently patting Rat. He took a couple of seconds to just relax and regroup- taking in large, slow breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not exactly meditating, but making sure he’d be as calm as possible for this stream. Quackity had informed him, approximately 10 minutes former, that it was most likely going to be one bit after another- after all, the chat could NOT get enough of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badboyhalo, of course, understood, chat would never get enough of teasing him, even when he was beyond stressed out. Which is why he had one of his favorite drinks for the occasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike’s hard lemonade- it only has 3% alcohol- but that did not stop it from becoming another bit Quackity did with him. Quackity had just about a million bits, and Bad would honestly be more surprised if the younger ran out of ideas then if he could consistently spit out entertainment for less than 24 hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad opened the bottle and took a sip, setting it down, cringing from the much larger clank than he meant. Of course, however, that is when Quackity had joined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“BAD! Baaaaaaaaaad! You’re already drunk on my stream?!”</b>
  <span> Quackity giggled before continuing,</span>
  <b> “HOLY SHIT BAD!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badboyhalo silently prayed for a second, before raising his energy level to Quackity’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“QUACKITY!!! FIRST OF ALL LANGUAGE!!!”</b>
  <span> Badboyhalo shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“AND SECONDLY, IT’S JUST LEMONADE.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity could be seen on his stream rolling his eyes jokingly, </span>
  <b>“SUUURE BAD. CHAT TOTALLY BELIEVES YOU.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackjulia22: It’s probably mikes hard lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honkmerilyn3: omg omgomg bad drunk already</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baristaflowers: KEKW SOMEONE CALL SKEPPY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noomro1: mikeshardmikeshardmikeshard</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fierwastaken: lmaooo hard mike</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badboyhalo decided that the best thing to do was try to turn chat against Quackity.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Guuyys please I’m not drunk!!! Ooooh gUyS~ Quackity says guys pleaseee”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“GUYS BAD IS LITERALLY SO DRUNK RIGHT NOW. TREND HASHTAG DRUNKBOYHALO”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>anothermcytstan: guyss pleaseee</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dnf3mma0: #DRUNKBOYHALO TWEETING THAT RN LOLOL</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lillith91: lmaoo guys pleasee</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emilia234: Ommggg drunkboyhaloo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niah404: found my new comfort stream omgg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing chat, Quackity cried desperately, </span>
  <b>“CHAT PLEASE DON’T TURN AGAINST ME THIS IS MY STREAM.”</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“SAME ENERGY AS GUYS PLEASE”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NOOO CHAT COME ON HARD MIKES LEMONADE!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Quackity purposely messed up the order Bad spouted, </span>
  <b>“QUACKITY!! LANGUAGE!! IT'S CALLED MIKES HARD LEMONADE!!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“BA-ADDD~ STOP HAVING SUCH A DIRTY MIND I JUST SWITCHED UP A WORRD.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“OMG QUACKITYYY”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity turned off the stream, causing Bad to let out a breath of relaxation, it was finally done. The stream had been a long three hours, chat loving every moment of it, and it was definitely a bit taxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit of silence (which was comfortable for Bad, less so for Quackity), big Q decided to bring something up that he had been thinking of for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey Bad, do the Skephalo type of bits bother you? .. I don’t know why but I’m getting the feeling that you’re getting actually annoyed by them. You can always tell-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Quackity it’s fine- it’s nothing on your end anyway. I’m just being extra sensitive.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badboyhalo felt bad, he didn’t want him to think it was his fault that he had possibly gotten more annoyed than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his own fault anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity paused for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Bad, can you tell me what’s going on? The Skephalo bits are getting to you and I want to know why.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As a friend who cares about you Bad. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I know I make fun of you a lot for bits, but you are genuinely so nice and cool, so I want to return the favor.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad thought about Quackity’s proposition for a second. He obviously knew that the younger was trustworthy, but did he really want to spill his guts out to a friend that he’s only had for three months?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Of course, in the course of that three months, they’d grown pretty close, but that still didn’t change anything. He could, more reasonably, tell someone like Spifey, Vurb, Velvet, Antfrost, Dream, George, well.. A lot of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet something about Quackity offering, and picking up on such a small change of tone was making him think that it was a good idea. Yeah, there were a lot of much older friends he trusted, and yeah, there were a bunch of people who had actual experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>had picked up on it. And Quackity did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Bad..? You don’t need to tell me y’know. If you don’t feel comfortable.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following several moments of silence, Bad finally responded to Quackity’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well. I- I don’t know. It’s just.. Skeppy- Skeppy is my best friend- and he has been for a really long time. And, I obviously don’t mind Skephalo bits or anything like that. But it’s- it’s been different lately.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don’t know what changed, or what made me think about it, but something in me gets butterflies whenever I think of Skeppy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My heart stumbles around in my chest when I'm having a nice conversation with him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>My brain spins playing Merry-go-round until I can’t seem to see just one but instead a blur of noise and colors.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Skeppy makes me so nervous, and I just- it’s hard..</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s hard to pretend that I haven’t actually fallen in love with my- very straight- best friend.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call turned quiet. Quackity didn’t know exactly what to say, he didn’t want to ruin anything, obviously, and he knows how sensitive this type of stuff could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That.. That sounds like it sucks. I won’t do any Skephalo bits anymore, because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that sentence, there was just ..more silence. It was filling the call with a type of tension that was so unnerving it could make your stomach hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap tap</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap tap ta-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Do you want to change the subject Bad?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Please.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You know how you have Rat? I recently got an ant farm. I’m thinking of naming them all after US Presidents.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wh- Quackity??” </b>
  <span>Bad sputtered with a surprised laugh, </span>
  <b>“Why are you- naming ANTS after US Presidents??”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity shrugged, knowing Bad couldn’t see him, </span>
  <b>“I don’t know.. I just wanted to name one of them Obama.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Quackity you are so DUMB- What’s with your obssesion with Obama anyways?” </b>
  <span>Bad responded, while also googling how to get over people on WikiHow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Baaad! I don’t actually have an obsession with Obama. I just think it’ll be FUNNY.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Quackity their ants. How much enjoyment could you possibly get from naming one OBAMA!?”</b>
  <span> Bad replied, not understanding how Quackity can be so smart, and yet STILL has the dumbest idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiki how didn’t help. On to the next website.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hooh you HAVE NO IDEA BADDDDDDD!!”</b>
  <span> Quackity replied mischievously, and then added, </span>
  <b>“Plus, chat would get a kick out of it.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“I sent you a link to a website Quackity.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I can tell Bad, I didn’t exactly think it was a panda.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Pff- BAD. These websites are ALWAYS SHIT!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“LANGUAGE! And I know. I just thought it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity rolled his eyes. This man is hopeless. </span>
  <b>“Okay Bad. You have the first way, which is delete or mute their social media. That- That’s going to be impossible all the fans will worry.. Uhm..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The second way is staying busy-”</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>“I’ve already tried that.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“O-kay then. There’s also- PFFT- fake dating a friend. HAH! BAD WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THIS ONE IT’D BE FUCKING HILARIOUS!!!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“NOO! AND LANGUAGE QUACKITY!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But baaaad..”</b>
  <span> Quackity set a pout on his face so Bad would hear it through the call, </span>
  <b>“Badboyhalo doesn’t like me.. This is such a sad day.. Heart’s been broke so many times.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That’s enough from you MR. QUACK. Go to bed.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Pfffft- okay whatever you say </b>
  <b>
    <em>big daddy.</em>
  </b>
  <b>”</b>
  <span> Quackity hung up laughing, right before Bad could realize what he had said and yell at him for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>‘HEY!! QUACKITY &gt;:(‘</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>‘LANGUAGE’</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>‘GOODNIGHT YOU MUFFIN HEAD’</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity typed out ‘<span class="u">yeah yeah whatever goodnight bad &lt;3’</span>, and set down his phone with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Since Bad had told him, he supposes he’ll actually go to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops owo<br/>It was late by three hours sorry guys<br/>word count: 1369</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A couple of muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slight CW // anxiety attack (it's basically the start of one.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a week later. Skeppy hasn’t said a WORD. Nothing, he’s said a total of nothing to Badboyhalo. However, he hasn’t said anything online either, so there hasn’t been any Skeppy content for a week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Badboyhalo decides not to take it personally, because, to be fair, he hadn’t exactly reached out to Skeppy for a week either. He had only realized how much more difficult talking to Skeppy was when he ranted about it to Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a way, it almost seemed like Quackity knew before he did. Which Badboyhalo found odd, for the younger didn’t seem like the type to be in-tune with anything, much less with emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I must have written off his talent before experiencing it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bad mused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe I should talk to Quackity more often.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, Bad decided he should probably text Skeppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Skeppy &gt;:0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just checking in, whats up owo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>also do you want to do a stream laterrrrr</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad stared at his phone for about a minute, before it turned to sleep mode, which is when he set it down. Of course. Skeppy isn’t going to respond right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he doesn’t have to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, he could always bake some muffins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad hurriedly picked up his phone, excited to see.. Oh. Karl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bad- wanna be in my stream ltr? with dream quack-meister and george”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know yet, maybe though, I’ll update you owo”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Bad was still hoping to stream with Skeppy, almost all of his donos this week had been talking about him, or rather, the lack thereof. It had always been that way, of course, it was usually thrown in with the ‘hi’ donos or the ones where they ask for advice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It used to bother him, them all being about Skeppy, but, that was what their content was mostly about. Him and Skeppy. The infamous duo. The fans ship it, they call it Skephalo, which Skeppy used to be so avidly against, but he decided that he didn’t really care after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to mention to his fans the fact that it was starting to make him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t. He was scared that they would despise him, and that it’d ruin his career. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Of course, in his mind, somewhere, he knows they’d probably accept it, they’ve always accepted anything before, but the tiny little chance, that they wouldn’t..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t a chance he could mention it to them. No way, no how. Not with his career on the line. He sighed. Maybe if he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like Quackity, he would have done college, just in case he needed something to fall back on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, he needed to bake some muffins, or he’d sit here all day. And so, albeit sighing, he got up out of his comfortable chair, and maneuvered until he got to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he started getting the ingredients out, some sugar, oil, eggs, vanilla extract, flour, salt, baking soda, and so on. He placed them on his counter, in an organized manner, and went around his counter to get to the mixing bowls in his cabinet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he finally had set everything out onto his counters, including his fully set up stand mixer, he got to work. Preheating the oven was an obvious first step, so he turned the knob until it hit a temperature of 350 degrees fahrenheit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the meticulously measured oil and sugar, he poured it into a bowl and started mixing. The soft sounds of a whisk scraping against the bowl was the only sound in the house, besides the whirring of mechanical machines, until Bad cracked open an egg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With practiced expertise, he managed to not get any shell in, and started beating the egg thoroughly into the mixture, and then added another one and did the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then added vanilla extract, and, deciding to get a little fancy, some added lemon zest as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bing!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. That’s the twitter sound. The only twitter notifications he has on is for Skeppy- everything else is turned off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued mixing, this time, a little more vigorously, before putting the whisk down. Quickly putting flour, salt, and baking powder in a bowl and combining them, he put them into the wet mixture, with some milk, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then put the mixture in the fridge- and went straight to his phone. What had Skeppy tweeted?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Skeppy</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>@Skeppy </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>doing a strem with techon blade today @ 2ish lol join it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2 minutes ago</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. He still hasn't answered Badboyhalo’s text- at least he thinks he hasn’t- which a quick check at his messages said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quick check to his messages however- showed that Skeppy had read it. Which... yeah. It’s ok- he probably meant to answer right? Right? Right. He most likely just forgot to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skkkeeeppppyyyy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ur doing a stream with techno? Owo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>can i joinnn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Read just now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Expecting an answer, Badboyhalo waited.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And waited…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waited..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing he put down his phone, he’ll answer eventually. Then, thinking better, he picked his phone back up and put on TELEKINETIC by Starset, and then started to finish the first part of the baking process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“BADBOYHALO! THANKS FOR JOINING MY CALL- NOW. I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah. Sure Quackity whatever.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badboyhalo had gotten on call with Quackity while his muffins were in the oven, of course, only after the latter had practically begged for Bad to join. Quackity shuffled around the screen for a bit before getting a drink from his mini-fridge, and a half empty box of popcorn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“QUACKITY!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity looks up at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“What are you doing?? You muffinhead. Just tell me the proposition already??”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity smirked and stifled a giggle, </span>
  <b>“Oh, Bad, I’m so glad you asked. So.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Quackity paused, and took a loud sip from his monster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“QUACKITY OH MY GOD. JUST GET ON WITH IT YOU MUFFINHEAD.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okayy- okayyy Bad~. Chilllll~ Have you talked to Skeppy yet?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad shifted uncomfortably, </span>
  <b>“Uhh. Yeah, I did. He read it-”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“But he didn’t answer did he?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“W-what? Well how would you know that hmm?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity gave Bad a knowing look, growing into a more serious tone, </span>
  <b>“Bad. If he answered you would have said he answered- and you would have told me before I asked.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bad slouched, knowing Quackity was right, he would’ve told Quackity- or, really, anyone who called, if Skeppy had answered, and what he had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He let out a loud sigh, maybe it wasn’t that Quackity was the only one who knew, just the one most direct about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which, to be honest, is one of the best traits a person can have, in Bad’s experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Wait- isn’t Techno streaming with Skeppy right now?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad looked at the clock hanging above to his phone, which he had placed on the kitchen counter. 2:15. </span>
  <b>“Yeah, I guess he is.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“So he’s ignoring you?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badboyhalo winced, he had tried to stop himself from getting to that conclusion, but Quackity was always very direct about things like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You certainly know how to beat around the bush don’t you..”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And yes. I suppose he is.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity paused for a second, sipping from his (somehow, still not empty) monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“We should do it.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>Huh?</span></em> <b>“Do what, exactly, Quackity?”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“We should do the fake-dating thing!!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep! Beep! Beep!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hold on a second Quackity.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Bad quickly vanished from the view of the screen, grabbing an oven mitt, and then got the muffins out of the oven. He then placed them next to his phone, as to let them cool, while also keeping a watch on them (just in case Rat tries to be sneaky).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Soooo?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fine. We’ll do your stupid fake-dating thingy.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Quackity was, to say the least, shocked that Bad had actually agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Okayyy!! Let’s GOO Bad. What’s our ship name then?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ughh. Quackity. We’ll let the fans decide.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When are we going to tell them anyway?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity giggled, </span>
  <b>“I was thinking about the next stream I do.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad rolled his eyes, </span>
  <b>“Okay yeah, tomorrow. We’ll tell them tomorrow.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. He’s really doing this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I keep Dialogue bolded or should I change it so it's just like normal text? Tell me your opinions in the comments :)<br/>word count: 1367</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Q and A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Badboyhalo set down his blueberry muffin, “As ready as I’ll ever be I suppose..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Just wait like a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad laughed, this was going to be a different kind of persona- the innocent one was easy enough, all he has to do different is be more dumb when it came to inuendos- but this? This was like roleplaying a story and making everyone believe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not- not a lie, per say, but, definitely not the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s a lie. But, it’s not going to hurt anything, or anyone, and should just be helping anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s Quackity saying?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad clicked on Quackity’s stream, only to see him being bombarded with gift subs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He smiled, Quackity definitely deserves it, even if he’s such a muffin-head sometimes. He then clicked out of his stream, not wanting to be caught by Quackity and having yet another bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This stream </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be serious. As serious as Quackity can possibly be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baaaaad~. Should I tell them or do you want to tell them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupidmars: oh my goodness &gt;:0 what are they going ot doooooo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackkitty3: ????? cooking steam maybee????</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moooookate: huh omg wht</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anothermcytstan: :0 :0 ???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know- let me get on the server first Quackity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He already had Minecraft open, obviously, so he quickly logged onto the SMP. Quackity and him had planned that they would announce it, and then do a Q &amp; A type thing while just travelling on the smp doing whatever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, I suppose we should tell them now. We’ve held the suspense enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad said, slightly chuckling, as the fans are always so impatient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity clapped and jumped around laughing, “Okay chat. Guess whaaat~. We didn’t know if we should tell you guys this,” and then his voice dropped down to a whisper, and got closer to the microphone (as if sharing a huge secret), “Bad and I are dating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Question marks streamed through chat- they didn’t know if Quackity was joking- if Bad was going to just say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>no you muffin-head shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>’- didn’t know why Quackity would make a joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat-chat-chat. Oh my goodness.. For once Quackity isn’t lying to you. We really are dating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Title Changed To: Date With Bad on the DreamSMP</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vriebhb: IT’S CANON GUYS IT’S QUACKHALO??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bbhcarrot54: omgomgomg fhruejfhrikfjki</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity laughed, “Quackhalo? Is that our ship name now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad squirmed with slight unease, the similarities to Quackhalo and the ship name with Skeppy was unnerving. Luckily, Quackity continued, “Is it our time to shine on twitter then? I heard we already have a subtwt anyways, BBQtwt was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Bad laugh, “B-BBQtwt? That’s what you guys came up with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Iffywes donated 20$</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Quackhalo canon POG? If you guys are comfortable with it, I was wondering, how did you guys start dating?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just talking on a private call, I guess, it wasn’t anything too special, just talking about life, and I just asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Badboyhalo had reached Quackity’s character in Minecraft at this point, so he made his character nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fairenotfound donated 14$</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>So was that fake date thing you did before and after you were dating then :0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad answered this one, “That was, like, right before I believe. Ooooh! That was kind of like foreshadowing but in our lives!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity laughed, “Whatever you say, Bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad joined in with Quackity’s laugh, maybe spending so much time with his good friend Quackity wouldn’t be as taxing as he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ran around for a while, answering tons of random questions- and just genuinely hanging out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One dono asked about their favorite colors [red/green for Bad, and navy for Quackity], another asked for if they were comfortable with fanart [ which warranted an ‘of course’ from Bad, and a shrug from Quackity].</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There were a couple odd-ball donos, as there always are, such as ‘have you ever climbed a tree’ [in which Quackity exclaimed of course, and Bad said no ‘and he doesn’t plan on ever doing it’], ‘bad please tell us- does quackity bite his ice-cream’ [a very loud NO from Quackity, and a ‘maybeee’ from Bad].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooooo!!!!! I got blown up by a creeper Quackityyyyyyyyy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you, I’ll steal your stuff!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“QUACKITY DON’T STEAL MY STUFF.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TOO LATE BADDDD,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity was basically howling with laughter, while Bad was stifling a laugh, “QUACKITY GIVE ME MY STUFF BACK”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity stuck his tongue out at Bad, “NEVER”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad and Quackity were actually having a lot of fun, and, so was the chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was believable to them, and for a moment, Quackity forgot that it was even fake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quackityy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello! Mr. Quackityyyyy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quacky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bad punched Quackity, and he came back to the real world. Quackity just laughed it off, “Sorry Bad, I must have zoned out,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity doesn’t zone off that much..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever. It’s probably nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Dreammybeloved2 donated 30$</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I donated so much now Bad has to answer- DO YOU THINK QUACKITY IS CUTE, PRETTY, HANDSOME, BEAUTIFUL, STUNNING, OR SEXY????!!!!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT- I- LANGUAGE?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. What’s the answer Bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the stream- Quackity could be seen wiggling his eyebrows, looking vastly amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad, on the other hand, Bad was not amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhmmm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity started giggling, in the way he always does, in his own sort of maliciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell them Baad. Or else I’ll make them get HASHTAG DRUNKBOYHALO trending~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad made his character crouch in Minecraft and walked over to Quackity, “I would say Mr. Quackity is a very handsome muffin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity giggled, “See? Was that so hard to say Bad~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Badboyhalo hit Quackity’s minecraft character, “Oh my goodness, you’re such a MUFFINHEAD Quackity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity ran away from Bad, “A handsome one though- YOUR WORDS NOT MINE”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“UGH QUACKITYYY”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Quackity thought that Bad only said that to please the viewers, but Bad’s face slightly flushed red because he realized that, yes, it actually is true, he finds Quackity very handsome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Platonically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>#Quackhalo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trending #1 in the US</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WC: 987<br/>HELLO WELCOME BACK TO UR WEEKLY QUACKHALO.<br/>We might get a little bit of Skeppy's POV next update :0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A couple of insights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAVE A ONE-SHOT BOOK FOR QUACKHALO NOW<br/>feel free to check it out and leave requests &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> What the hell? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> .. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bad.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ..Quackity? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since WHEN?</p><p>Skeppy threw his phone in a fit of anger, not really knowing why.</p><p> </p><p>Is that why he had started getting uncomfortable at all the Skephalo bits? Skeppy had obviously noticed, but didn't want to bring it up, he was worried it was something too deep to talk about just out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>Why didn’t Bad tell him that he liked Quackity?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Am I not trustworthy enough? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> .. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I guess I did just ignore him for a week. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A week ago, it had seemed like a great idea for a troll video. <strong>“IGNORING BADBOYHALO FOR 14 DAYS”</strong></p><p> </p><p>But, all of a sudden, it wasn’t so appealing anymore. He went over to where he had thrown his phone, and picked it up.</p><p>Then, he saw a small dent in the wall where the phone hit.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. Lya’s not going to like that one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He quickly opened his phone and tapped Bad’s contact off of his phone screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> hey bad sry abt not answerng i was busy but hi </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> we can do a strem ltr if u wan </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Skeppy messaged me!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank God he noticed right away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t like being ignored. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can you wait until the stream is over to check it please Bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Hah. Quackity was probably jealous of Skeppy. But Bad is Skeppy’s best friend, so he’ll answer right away. He <em> is </em> Bad after all. He wouldn’t be Bad if he didn’t immediately respond to a message when he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. It’s exclusive content with me and Quacky right now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quacky?? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em> Apparently </em>, Skeppy didn’t know Bad as well as he thought he did.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever. He’d just call Bad. He’ll have to answer that way, or chat will call him a rude muffin.</p><p>Skeppy rolled his eyes at himself... <em>yikes,</em> <em>why did I use ‘muffin’ unironically.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ring! Riiing! Riiiiinnng! </em>
</p><p><br/>
Skeppy let it go the whole way through, and Bad didn’t pick up at all. He didn’t even hear Bad’s phone ringing on stream either. </p><p> </p><p>Bad’s phone is on silent. </p><p>Of course.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>(Following Bad’s POV again)</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! I’m ending the stream now! Bye chat!”</p><p>“Bye chat, love you!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity waved his arms and ended the stream, raiding Fundy. The discord call was filled with silence, of the comfortable sorts, but mostly just from tiredness. Streams are super tiring, fun, just.. Tiring. It requires a lot of energy, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Bad started humming, and doodling a simple sketch on a yellow sticky note. Drawing was fun. He’s not the best at it, but, he’s not the best at a lot of things, and that never stops him from doing it.</p><p> </p><p>Not a lot of people think that way, he realizes that too, but he’s always enjoyed practicing and getting better at things. The journey, rather than the end result. Which is a good thing for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>It does prevent him from being happy about finishing projects like most others get though. He seems to always have to have a project, a goal to work towards.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the fun stream Bad,” Quackity said, interrupting the quiet mood.</p><p> </p><p>Bad smiled, Quackity always thanks people for being on his stream, it’s pretty endearing, actually.</p><p>“Well of course Quackity, you know how fun streams always are.”</p><p><br/>
Bad thinks that Quackity smiled at that. He couldn’t tell though, which was actually a bit odd. He had gotten used to talking to Quackity while he was streaming, and seeing facial reactions as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to switch to Face-Time Bad? I want to eat some McDonalds.”</p><p>“Why do we have to switch for that??”</p><p>“I’ve been too lazy to get Discord on my phone and I have to get up to get the food, duh.”</p><p> </p><p>Classic Quackity.</p><p>“Okay, sure, you lazy muffinhead.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity faked a gasp before replying, “OH MY GOD BAD I’M SO OFFENDED I JUST GOT CALLED A MUFFINHEAD”</p><p> </p><p>Bad, admittedly, giggling a little bit, ended the call. Time to wait for Quackity to call him on Face-Time. He quickly turned into the bathroom, which was connected to his bedroom near his gaming setup, and ran his hand through his hair in order to look less disheveled.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he care so much about how he looked right now? </p><p>..It doesn’t matter. He just wanted to not look stupid.</p><p> </p><p>He went out of the bathroom again, and this time decided to sit on his bed, turning on his light as he passed his door.</p><p> </p><p>Yes,</p><p>He does game with the lights off.</p><p> </p><p>And yes,</p><p>He does know it’s bad for your eyes. But that never stopped him from doing it, and now it’s just a bad habit.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his phone, he flipped it over, apparently just in time, because that’s when Quackity face-timed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Quackity!!”</p><p>“Hey Bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatchu smilin’ at muffin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- It’s not every time I get to see your face as we talk Badboyhalo.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad laughed, Quackity can be a sweet muffin when he wants to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to order your McDonalds now?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity shook his head while shuffling around, eventually sitting on a couch.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I already ordered it. Obviously,” Quackity slightly rolled his eyes, “That’s why it took so long. I wasn’t keeping you waiting for nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad smiled slightly, “Of course you did. Silly me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like our plan worked, #Quackhalo is trending number one on twitter right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s eyes widened, “Already?? I didn’t think people cared that much.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity shrugged, “I suppose it isn’t everyday that streamers announce that they’re together.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad laughed, “Yeah, true. Imagine if it was Dream and Georgenotfound pretending to be dating? Everyone would literally break I think-”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity chuckled, “Yeah probably, but George would never do it.”</p><p>“Trueeee.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad absentmindedly grabbed his duck stuffed animal, Duckie, and hugged it.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a stuffed animal Bad?” Quackity asked laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I- uhm. Yeah. What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to sound so nervous, it’s kind of cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity panicked for a second, not knowing exactly how to change what he said, “Yeah uh- the duck, that is, it's very cute. What’s its name?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad lit up slightly, glad that Quackity wasn’t laughing <em> at </em> him, “I named it Duckie, when I was like, ten. I wasn’t a very creative child. And- I don’t really know why I still keep it, but it’s pretty special to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s eyes softened at Bad’s confession, “That’s so cool. I didn’t know you were an actual softie off stream,” Quackity settled a bit more deeper into his couch, “Speaking of being a softie off stream actually, why don’t you ever curse?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not being a softie, Quackity,” Bad light-heartedly rolled his eyes, “and it’s just because I don’t want to curse on stream and it used to be a pretty bad habit of mine. I started to not curse like, right before I met Skeppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity hummed, and then jumped up, “Shit! That’s the doorbell! I’ve got to go get my food!”</p><p><br/>
Bad giggled at how shocked Quackity got by a simple doorbell, and patiently waited until Quackity came back with his food.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity walked back into his basement, holding the bag with his teeth and holding a soda and a straw in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Quackity.</p><p>Why are you carrying a McDonalds bag with your teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmrnmmemrn!!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity set down his soda, and then his bag, “Because, I don’t have enough hands for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quack, I sincerely doubt you needed a whole hand just to carry a straw.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity glanced sheepishly at the straw, and then back at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever Bad. Actually- I have a question,” Bad looked up at Quackity waiting for him to ask, “Why do you like Skeppy so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh. I don’t really know. He’s just really nice and thoughtful, and he always makes sure I’m alright-”</p><p>“Except for when he ignores you for a week.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, except when he ignores me for a week. And he’s hilarious, and knows when a joke is being overused. And- well- he’s pretty handsome I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity nodded his head as if he understood what Bad was talking about.</p><p>“Bad..?”</p><p>Bad let out a noncommittal ‘hmm?’ sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Why was he ignoring you anyways? I may be no expert on you and Skeppy, but I’m pretty sure best friends do that. Or. Even friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad looked hurt, “I don’t really know to be honest. I’m worried that I did something because he’s not answering, and he’s talking to other people.</p><p>..</p><p>Let’s change the subject.</p><p>Why did you want to do the fake dating thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity looked surprised, but happy to answer, “I wanted to see our fans’ reactions, for the most part,” dropping to a more genuine tone he added, “Also you’re a really cool guy, so I figured we could become way better friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“AWWW, Quackity, thank you. That honestly makes me feel a lot better.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity did a stupid salute-esque thing with his hand and replied, “Anytime Bad.”</p><p> </p><p>They both burst into a fit of laughter at that, realizing how stupid their situations were.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Bad, what do you think about a Jackbox stream next Saturday?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad shrugged, “Sure, why not?”</p><p><br/>
Quackity wiggled his eyebrows, almost making Bad immediately regret saying yes, “GOOD BECAUSE WE’LL BOTH HAVE FACECAMS. I’m tweeting it out right now, thanks Bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad groaned, and saw from his twitter notifications that he actually did, and he wouldn’t be able to get out of this one, at least, not with only two days until then.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>2 hours later…</p><p> </p><p>Quackity and Bad had just finished the call, and something was nagging him at the back of his mind.</p><p>Had he forgotten something?<br/>
Oh muffin.</p><p>He still had to text Skeppy back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sorry, yeah we should do a stream owo, maybe Quackity’s Jackbox stream this saturday </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>holy muffin thats a bit of stuff<br/>WC:1638<br/>when i tried posting this on wattpad it had slight technical difficulties &gt;-&lt;,, yikes.<br/>thinking abt doing quackity pov next two chapters- thoughts??<br/>ALSO I POSTED THIS EARLY BC IM COOL B)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Jackbox Stream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys I’d like to address something before the Jackbox stream, and it’s very important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity clapped his hands after that, gaining virtually everyone’s attention on the stream, whether they were at work, sitting alone in their house, or otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed a bit before starting again, “I’d appreciate it if you guys no longer made Skephalo jokes, and you don’t compare Bad and I’s relationship to his and Skeppy’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity twisted his mouth, not knowing how to continue, and so a few seconds of uncomfortable silence ensued after that.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve already told my friends about this, but I felt like I needed to say something about it to you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>He had extrapolated, from a series of late-night conversations that have been happening recently, that Bad had gotten really pressured from Skephalo jokes and being reduced down to that.</p><p><br/>
And he also knew that Bad wouldn’t say anything about it.</p><p>He had learned that about Bad, he never speaks up for himself, even if it’s something that makes him feel awful.</p><p> </p><p>“That being said, let’s join, I can’t wait to pop off with the crew tonight!! We have Karl, Dream, George, and Skeppy on call.”</p><p> </p><p>Quacktiy grinned excitedly, “And of course, the rare. And HIGHLY COVETED BADBOYHALO CAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Chat streamed with several statements of excitement because as much as they joke about Bad not ever doing a face cam, it really was rare. So even an outside viewer who didn’t watch Badboyhalo was excited about this.</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s face went up on the screen, and smiled, causing Quackity’s grin to grow wider. It wasn’t even fake at this point, Bad lit up Quackity’s life.</p><p> </p><p>As a best friend.</p><p>Obviously.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay everyone, we’re doing Quiplash first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you mean Pander City,” Karl chirped.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No pandering today!!!!!” George exclaimed, although, everyone could see right through him.</p><p>It’s not like he put DNF for all the answers once.</p><p> </p><p>Bad rolled his eyes on the face cam, “You always say that but I think we should pander, it gives me more chance to win.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity laughed and retorted, “You know how much Badboyhalo likes winning guys, think about the muffins!”</p><p> </p><p>Bad looked straight at the camera, “Well, I did win you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That sounded so genuine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s heart pounded for a good couple of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“EWW! STOP FLIRTING GUYS, WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE POPPING OFF!”</p><p> </p><p>Right. Popping off. Jackbox. Yes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we know Skeppy don’t worry,” Quackity added in an exaggerated eye roll, “Time for Pander City now.”</p><p> </p><p>So they went in and started filling in their replies.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the chat was freaking out about the little flirting moment they got on camera.</p><p>A chorus of ‘someone clip that’s, ‘awwwww’s, and ‘QUACKHALO’s were almost all people could see.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity finished up and discreetly looked at the chat, managing to keep a straight face while looking at everything. He noted how much everyone ate up the tiniest of crumbs, and decided to test it.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily Bad finished soon after, and he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad you’re answers were all about me right?”</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo quirked his eyebrows, genuinely not understanding, “Huh? What do you mean Quack?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity smiled, partly from the joy at the little nickname Bad gave him, and partly from what he was about to say, “You mean you don’t constantly think about me as I do about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone kept quiet, not knowing what to say to interrupt, and Bad’s face slightly heated from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUACKITYYY.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity fake-pouted, although his eyes were twinkling with pure evilness, “Oh, I suppose it’s nothing baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad quickly covered his face with his hand, clearly more than a bit flustered at the pet name.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was a bit speechless. Except for chat, the chat was spamming and going crazy.</p><p>Quackity laughed at how excited the fans were, and so, quickly changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so after this Karl is streaming, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Karl, surprised that he was being mentioned quickly responded, “Yeah, it’s going to be a stream with Sapnap, and we’ll be building something.”</p><p> </p><p>“5..</p><p>4..</p><p>3..</p><p>2..</p><p>1”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity laughed, “Let’s get this show on the road I guess.</p><p>First one: ‘As Shakespear once said ______’</p><p>‘Twitch prime’! Trueee! Shakespeare did say that, so you guys should all do that now-”</p><p>Dream started, extremely sarcastically.“Yeah! It was definitely Shakespear who said that and not me, you should totally not vote-” </p><p> </p><p>“WE GET IT DREAM. </p><p>Second one: ‘Dreamnotfound is the best.'”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity stared at the camera, with as straight a face as he could get.</p><p> “BOO! PANDERING BAD!!” Karl basically yelled into everyone’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Bad covered a smile, and added one, “Yeah! What Karl said!! There was a no pandering rule this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jokes on them, there’s always a pandering rule. Does anyone ever follow it? Hell no. Does that stop them from making it? Also hell no.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity messaged Bad on discord: hey is it cool if i do the pet name thing more for streams</p><p>Then, he looked back up at his screen, “Come on chat! Dreamnotfound is the best was not nearly as good as twitch prime, it should not have gotten 49%.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it was George who wrote that,” Skeppy said, “50% of anything George does is pander.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity and Bad visibly nodded, because, yes, that was basically true during Quiplash.</p><p> </p><p>“THE OTHER 50% IS ABOUT TIK TOK.</p><p>I swear. He literally texted me the other day being like ‘oh my god Karl, I have the best idea for a tik tok’.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed, and Quackity almost breathlessly asked, “Any truers in chat?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad responded to Quackity: <span class="u">yeah it’s cool o-O i dont mind it, plus it sells it pretty hard</span></p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the screen and Quackity discreetly nodded, acknowledging how he got the message.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Next one.</p><p>‘Yelling fire in a crowded movie theatre is pretty bad but even worse is yelling __’</p><p>Qua-”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity laughed loudly, “Quackhalo for life?? Wh-</p><p>And then the other one is: ‘I’m literally shitting!’</p><p> </p><p>What the hell?!?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed and voted for the second one.</p><p> </p><p>Except for Badboyhalo.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity raised an eyebrow at that, “Hmm is that so Bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad quickly nodded and looked away, and Quackity smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bad’s really good at selling this whole thing to chat.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DID IT! I WORKED THROUGH THE WHOLE CHAPTER!!<br/>It will be back to normal updates next week-</p><p>I have a book out for Quackhalo Oneshots!! Feel free to leave requests in the comments of that :D</p><p>WC: 1045</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. FaceTiming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe kind of cute</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, guys! That’s the end of the stream, I believe George is streaming so I’ll raid him, he should be with Dream and Sapnap!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bye chat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unmuted and undeafened on discord, and, right before leaving, saw Badboyhalo still in the call. A small smile pressed on his face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he had waited for him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity sat back in his chair, content to just be in a silent call with Bad until Bad wanted to talk. Bad probably wanted a small break from talking anyways, as he usually does, Bad enjoys breaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Quackity knew Bad well enough that he knew that when Bad was taking a break, he enjoyed it better in silence.  Which made perfect sense, and was easy enough to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment to recap on the stream, it was, quite a lot, after all. Not only did he flirt with Bad, which was, to be fair, part of the plan all along, but he also called him a lot of pet names.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was.. Funny, people laughed at it, and he laughed at it, and Bad laughed at it, but it was more than that, it made his stomach feel funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of which made Quackity pinch his mouth to the side, because, why in the world was BAD, of all people making him feel so much adrenaline and flightiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, it was part of his normal personality, Quackity always used a lot of adrenaline on streams,  but with Bad it was different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOW??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get a chance to ponder that one over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for inviting me to your stream Quackity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity smiled, “You know you don’t have to thank me for having you on my streams Bad, you’re always welcome to be on one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, we are kind of dating now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad laughed through his mic, “Yeah, I suppose that is true. But it’s still a nice thing to say Quack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad I’ve literally never had anybody but you thank me for having them on my stream” Quackity rolled his eyes endearingly, Bad really is too nice for his own good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you don’t really have good people on your stream Quackity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity giggled with Bad laughing slightly in the background, “Bad- I- I can assure you that’s not true, we have the same friends. PLUS, I only let the BEST of the BEST on my streams. You hear that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suuuure Quack, how do you let yourself on your stream then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity gasped out a fake air of offence,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Bad no need to go there Bad. Now you’re just being mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never mean Mr. Quackity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.. Suuure Bad. Whatever you say Bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do you want to switch over to FaceTime? I want to get out of my gaming chair my legs are soorrreee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity would bet money Bad rolled his eyes at him before responding,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay you lazy muffinhead. I think you’re just doing this to see my face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?? Trick Badboyhalo into giving me a face cam?? I would never,” Quackity let out a giggle at the end of the heavily sarcastic sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad laughed and ended the call, letting Quackity breath out a shaky laugh. He sure as hell didn’t know what it was, or what happened, but talking to Bad just felt... </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and stretched his arms out, and admittedly, his legs did feel a bit tingly from staying still for so long. He definitely needed to stop keeping his legs so still, pins and needles aren’t exactly the best feeling in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity shook his leg, trying to get rid of the pins and needles, and ended up just walking around his basement to his couch, passing various items, such as a popcorn machine, a projector he really didn’t know how to use, and his ant farm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had used his leg enough for it to be awake again, he went on his phone and FaceTimed Bad. He bounced his head side to side waiting for Bad to pick up, only noticing that he had already picked up when Bad giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY DON’T LAUGH AT ME!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad held up his arms jokingly, “I’m not laughing at you, it was just cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity laughed, “What was that quote from you again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m not cute I’m hardcore.’? That’s me right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity tilted his head to the side and added, “But I’m actually hardcore because I can curse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SHIT FUCK HELL PISS PUSSY!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad laughed, “QUACKITY!! Watch your language.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity ducked his head, “Maybe I won’t, what can you do about it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Quackity’s mouth twisted into a grin,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you can do that..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad smiled, looking proud, and Quackity took a screenshot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity shrugged, “Now I have blackmail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cute Badboyhalo pictures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad slightly flushed embarrassed, “QUACKITYYY!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity looked innocently at his phone camera, “What’s up Bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad groaned in annoyance, causing Quackity to laugh, which made Bad start laughing too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat loves it when I flirt with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, chat loves it when a lot of things happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity shrugged in agreeance, “I suppose so yeah, they can be pretty annoying about it sometimes too,” Bad nodded, and Quackity went on, “although I’m sure you’d know that, the whole reason this started was basically because of chat bringing up </span>
  <em>
    <span>that thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad got up and sat down on his bed, hugging his stuffed animal Duckie, “Yeah, at least they are normally respectful enough to not do it in person though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity laughed, “Have you ever listened to yourself speak Bad? You basically just said ‘oh but at least they don’t mock me, and make me uncomfortable in public.’ You need to be more solid about your boundaries, Bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad sighed slowly, “Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know I do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BUT IT IS TRUE!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have the best interactions with people IRL!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity shook his head, slightly annoyed that Bad let people cross his boundaries so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’ll just let the change in topic happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true. I love talking to fans and all that shit. It’s super fun,” Quackity giggled, “Sometimes I have really weird ones but other than that it’s really cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad looked at Quackity in curiosity, “What kind of weird interactions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, well one time someone asked if I was dating a female friend I was hanging out with. There was also one time where someone asked me to take off my beanie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad looked amused, “Really? That’s pretty stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How often do you wear your beanie outside anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm. I don’t actually know, I’ve worn my beanie or a hat outside of my house for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m pretty sure it just started because I disliked my haircut, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad smiled at that, suppressing a giggle because he didn’t know if that would offend Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then put his phone on the nightstand on his bed, making sure Quackity could still see his face, and laid on his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to be a pretty insecure kid, Bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t ugly or anything either, I just always thought I looked ugly. I’ve become desensitized to my face now though because I have face cam on so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, it’s kind of weird that so many people watch me, and a lot of people compliment my appearance all the time online, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NOW. If someone came up to me and complimented me, I would have absolutely no idea how to react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Online though, it’s normal. Is that egotistical of me Bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity looked at his phone screen to see Bad half asleep and decided to just keep rambling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I think it is, but it’s also really nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever I’m feeling really bad about myself I just think about how I have such a nice and big community, and that I somehow make them happy and entertain them with my content.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the same way, I’m really glad that I get to be part of the DreamSMP, because that gave me a chance to make even more people happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like a lot of pressure, sometimes, but more often I’m just glad to have such a huge opportunity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad was fully asleep now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so peaceful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And happy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity slightly smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to make him happy like that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity must admit, Bad looks very pretty when he’s sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Quackity woke up on his couch and stretched yawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh. It’s morning already.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at the floor, hearing a clang, and saw his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still on FaceTime with Bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his phone and saw that Bad was awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes and put on a cheerful tone,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Bad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad yawned, “Huaah. Good morning Quack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should meet-up soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad sat up and picked up his phone, “Hm, I’m not so sure about that Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I suppose I can think about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n:<br/>WC: 1500 words<br/>:0<br/>what a pretty number<br/>oh yeah<br/>if u haven't already please press the kudos button &gt;:0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Simple Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy POV :0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CW // knife metaphor</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been too long since he’s talked to Bad, and, well, Bad didn’t even seem to care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Way to carve the knife into himself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He needed to stop.</p><p> </p><p>All he had to do was talk to Bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’s it. All I have to do is talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not weird because he’s dating Quackity, everything is just the same.”</p><p> </p><p><em> But is it really? </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p><p>“YES. It’s all the same.</p><p> </p><p>God, I really need to just shut up sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed exasperatedly, it’s a good thing Lya isn’t here. He wouldn’t exactly know how to explain to his poor assistant that he was talking to himself again.</p><p> </p><p>She had already been worried the first time she heard him.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she has any reason to, it’s just something Skeppy does to think through something and stop suffocating himself with the same things over and over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well. </em>
</p><p>Maybe that sounds worrying.</p><p>But it’s fine, it really is.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his phone from his counter and checked it, being pleasantly surprised when Bad was streaming.</p><p> </p><p>Oh! That’s great! Skeppy will just watch his best friend and maybe join him later.</p><p> </p><p>“-ah I think we should announce it now Bad!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em> Quackity was there already.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy rubbed his eyes, not being able to help but feel the slightest bit replaced.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it <em>was </em>his fault in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He had just realized his feelings, as Bad recognized his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>But for Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>He liked Quackity. Not Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm! Yes, let’s announce it.</p><p> </p><p>We’re going to meet up guys!! By next week!”</p><p> </p><p>Next... week?</p><p>Why hadn’t Bad told him something important like that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hwy did u not tell em ur meeting up with quackity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Read.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sorry, Skeppy. It was a last-minute thing,” then Bad directed to Quackity, “He had asked why we didn’t tell him about the meetup first.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity laughed, “Wooow Bad. No need to tell everyone in chat that you neglect your best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“QUACKITY. I’m not neglecting my best friend. I’ll ask him to join the stream to prove it, see Q.”</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy didn’t need any further instruction and clicked in VC 2. The call they were in.</p><p> </p><p>“BADBOYHALO! QUACKITY! IT’S SO NICE TO SEE YOU QUACKITY!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity chuckled, “Didn’t think I’d be the one you’re excited to see there, Skeppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Why not throw in a bit to get warmed up?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s hard to be excited when your best friend is meeting up with someone else before you.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity sensed the bit coming, “Now, now, it isn’t my fault that I’m better than you, so Bad wants to meet up with me first.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO! Bad wanted to meet up with me first! Our schedules just haven’t been working.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s character jumped up and down, affirming it to the stream.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...</p><p> </p><p>That’s kind of funny because I don’t remember there being many things scheduled from him in the calendar.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. We’re doing this now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you must know, it’s actually me being busy recently. Besides, we’ve been best friends for years, so I’m a higher priority.”</p><p> </p><p>“Best friends for years, except you ignore Bad for a week, okay.</p><p>At least I always respond.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keep it a bit. Keep it a bit. Keep it a bit. Keep it a bit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Quackity. We all know that was just going to be a trolling video.”</p><p> </p><p>At least it was obvious now. It was him against Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p>No no no-no-no.</p><p>Not him against Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay let’s just start building it now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s clap filled the call, and the words took a second to process in Skeppy’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity piped up, “Yeah! Let’s goooo! We’ll pop off with this I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so Quackity,” Bad said, not even trying to hide his scepticism.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy hopped onto Minecraft and made his way to the two.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we building again?”</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo’s Minecraft character started hopping across the screen, and Skeppy and Quackity followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm. We’re going to make a rocket ship, I guess?” Bad responded, using his innocent persona voice.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy could see where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity giggled, “Don’t forget the loading dock at the bottom, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I won’t Mr Q.”</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy gritted his teeth at the stupid pet name. But no. It’s not Quackity’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Q is such a stupid nickname.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh oops. Sorry, Quacky.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad is supposed to only have a nickname for Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Quacky sounds ridiculous too.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity responded quickly, “Hey! I really liked Mr Q and Quacky as a nickname, babe don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy stopped moving his Minecraft character for a second, “Doesn’t make it any less stupid.</p><p>Besides you’re a simp for Badboyhalo, I’m his best friend and just saying the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity changed the subject, “So what do you want to build the rocket ship out of Bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo, sounding relieved, said, “Oh I don’t know, probably just stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just... Just join in on the conversation and sound like a normal person Skeppy. You can do this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think right here is a good place to build it!” Badboyhalo exclaimed, standing in one spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, and we’re going to build the d- rocket ship that Quackity wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s character nodded in response, probably responding to a donation.</p><p> </p><p>“How big are we going to make this Quackity?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to make it BIG.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay, different bit, we can do this. Come on Skeppy. Get it together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, and how big would you say BIG is?”</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo unmuted and put a chest down.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, what do you think big is Bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose 30 blocks tall could work..? What do you think Quackity?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity fake gasped, and Skeppy burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity responded, “HOLY SHIT BAD. YOU HAVE <em>STANDARDS</em> .”</p><p> </p><p>Bad was, as his innocent persona would lead you to, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s literally a rocket Quackity I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baaad come on. You’re not stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity giggled excitedly, “Wow I’m so glad to have an innocent boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad gasped, “QUACKITY. THAT WAS A LANGUAGE.”</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy rolled his eyes, and said, “I never realized how childish Bad is until now.”</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>After the stream, Quackity quickly texted Bad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Ur plan is working </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his forehead, all the yelling in that call did a number to his head.</p><p> </p><p>He’s glad that Bad’s plan is working.</p><p> </p><p>Though he can’t stop the feeling of sadness that it’ll eventually be over, and he’ll stop talking to Bad so much...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WC: 1077 :D<br/>I updated early because I'll hopefully write a lot more with the rest of the week off!<br/>Love you guys, drink water &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad took the train.</p><p> </p><p>He’s scared of airplanes, and he didn’t want Quackity to go too far out of his way for him. So, after long nights talking about it, they had come to this conclusion. A train.</p><p> </p><p>They’re relaxing in a way, but also tiring in a way that almost made him fall asleep right away. Except, he had things to think and worry about. Like meeting with Quackity, what he was going to do with Quackity, the stream.</p><p> </p><p>What if he didn’t live up to Quackity’s expectations? And what if chat didn’t like the stream? What if Quackity found him boring?</p><p> </p><p>There was, very clearly, a lot to worry about, and a lot of things that could go wrong. </p><p> </p><p>There was not a lot of people on the train, and obviously, there wouldn’t be with the whole pandemic thing going on, and, not a lot of people using trains, to begin with. The pandemic had been a huge source of Bad’s worries, but after having a covid test come back negative for both him and Quackity he was reassured.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, he trusted Quackity to be safe and responsible, and that he has been wearing a mask while he’s going outside.</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo leaned his head against the windowpane of the train, feeling the movement against his head, but not bothering to move, instead looking out in peace. There was some small chatter here and there, with an occasional audible bird chirp then and again.</p><p> </p><p>The view was very pretty, Bad watched grass fields roll past, a couple of lilies and daffodils here and there. The rolling fields slowly turned into a small town, passing houses and small businesses with all sorts of knick-knacks. The scene beyond the window changed a lot, it went from small towns to forests, which turned into cities, which disappeared into mountains, eventually coming back to fields again, just with roses instead of lilies and dahlias instead of daffodils. </p><p> </p><p>He then put his earbuds in, and set an alarm on his phone for three hours, as a small nap couldn’t possibly hurt. So he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>Bad woke up to a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a small girl, with pink hair and a plain black face mask, who could only possibly be 17 at most.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir? I’m getting off here and this is the last stop, and I assume you’ve been here the whole ride, so...</p><p> </p><p>You probably don’t want to be asleep right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad was surprised, had he slept through his alarm? He took his earbuds out and stood up, turning around to completely face the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, thanks for waking me up, uh, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl laughed, “I’m Cassie and no problem.</p><p> </p><p> I felt like I recognized you from somewhere and also, it’d be a shame to leave someone to go back from where they already travelled from.”</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo chuckled a bit, and they walked together out of the train, “You probably heard about me from Youtube or Twitch. I stream a lot, and my name is Badboyhalo,” he paused, and realized that if she’d recognized him, he’d have to keep appearances up, “I’m... I’m meeting up with my boyfriend today!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie widened her eyes, “Oh!! My girlfriend talk about you all the time! She loves all your streams, and, Quackity? Yeah. Quackity’s streams too! </p><p> </p><p>She loves Minecraft streamers and talks about them all the time. Honestly, I just love listening to her talk about things she’s interested in.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad smiled, “That’s super cute,” Bad paused before walking away, “Tell her that you met me on a train and I say hi!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassie waved, seeing as they were going in different directions, and said, “Oh I definitely will! Have a nice time with your boyfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>And so, grinning, Bad made his way outside the train station.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He definitely will. Times with Quacky are always nice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the devil, Quack came running at him and attacked him with a hug, which Bad promptly sank into.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Q,” Bad softly muttered, slightly out of breath from getting the wind knocked out of him. Badboyhalo squeezed Quackity’s stomach, which promptly caused the latter to laugh and cry out, “Baaad. Stop it! You’re going to kill me!”</p><p> </p><p>Bad smirked and replied, “That was the plan, to begin with, muffinhead. Didn’t I tell you?</p><p>Step One: Kill Quackity with a tight hug.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity started one of his fake sniffles, “But I’m too yooounng to die.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Bad stood up as straight as possible. Quackity giving him a ‘dude wtf are you doing’ look’, he explained, “Quacky~. I’m taller than youuu.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity gasped, and clasped his hand to his heart in an offended stance, “Nooo. There’s no way. </p><p> </p><p>You’ve got to be kidding me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad nodded proudly, and then asked, “Quackity? Shouldn’t we start heading to your house now?”</p><p> </p><p>“But Bad. I thought you wanted to say here forever!” Quackity exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“QUACKITY! Just take me back to your car.” Quackity quickly followed Bad’s statement and started dragging Bad by his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Bad groaned, “Quack. I didn’t mean literally. I look like a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welp! That’s too bad for you I guess!”</p><p> </p><p>Bad just followed after Quackity, not bothering to fight with him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad looked around at the sea of parking lots surrounding and stared at Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- Bad Why are you staring at meeee. Get in the car dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, he sat in and buckled and waited for Quackity, who had also gotten in the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you choose the furthest parking spot possible, Quackity,” Bad said, trying hard to sound annoyed, but ending up just laughing at the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity just shrugged and put on his sunglasses, smiling, “Let’s go home now.”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think everything is set up now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad nodded at Quackity, showing that he was ready, and so he clicked the streaming button.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey chat! It’s me Quackity and the one and only BADBOYHALO!!”</p><p> </p><p>Bad smiled shyly and waved, “Hey Quackity’s chat! I’m not very used to this whole face cam thing Q has set up right now, haha.”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the chat was good today, and started spamming hearts and talking about how cute Bad was.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat! I can see you trying to steal my man,” Quackity jokingly wagged his finger at the camera, “Which is a no-can-do I’m afraid, he’s taken.”</p><p> </p><p>It was getting easier and easier for the two to pretend they were dating. Which was to be expected, as they were getting more and more used to acting, and also more and more comfortable with each other in general. </p><p> </p><p>“True! But people can still call me cute Q, don’t be a silly muffinhead.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity mocked a dramatic gasp, “OH MY GOD! BAD JUST CURSED ON STREAM GUYS! I TOLD HIM THAT IT WAS A CURSE WORD HE CAN’T SAY ON STREAM.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad just rolled his eyes laughing, “Yeah okay...</p><p> </p><p>You’re such a muffiny muffinhead Quacky.”</p><p> </p><p>“GUYS! HE JUST DID IT AGAIN! THIS TIME HE ADMITTED TO KNOWING IT WAS A SWEAR WORD TOO!”</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo playfully shoved Quackity, “Shut upp Q.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity immediately made an exaggerated anguished face, </p><p>“Guys,” Quackity sniffed loudly, “My boyfriend hates meeeee.</p><p>WAAAAAAA.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Quackity had gotten used to calling Bad his boyfriend, live, with a face cam, and just straight lying about it.</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s features dipped a shade of pink just at Quackity casually calling him a boyfriend though, making him a bit more jittery.</p><p>But he has to commit to this thing that they had going on here, whatever it is.</p><p>“Fine come here, you little baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo held out his arms and waited for Quackity to come closer, and, when he eventually did, Bad hugged his back, using his height to his advantage, and just snuggled against Quackity’s back. </p><p> </p><p>Chat filled with ‘awww’s and ‘cuteee’s, and little characters holding hearts from the subscriptions they’d gotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad why the fuck are you cuddling with my back.”</p><p>“Oh, my- QUACKITY! Watch your language. And it’s comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>I call boyfriend privileges.” Bad laughed at that one, knowing Quackity couldn’t rebut that reasoning, without it being insanely obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity just groaned, “Yeah yeah, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Charryquackty just donated $20</p><p>
  <em>You guys need to kiss now for edits and for chat &gt;:0</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad squirmed a little after reading it, and Quackity stepped in, “Okay guys, but it won’t happen again so.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad was insanely anxious and definitely confused, Quackity usually set harder boundaries than that.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, Quackity turned around to face Bad and hugged him, to which the elder embraced Quackity back. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity then leaned in, as if about to kiss him and lightly whispered, “Okay Bad, we’re just going to pretend we kissed because I know that chat won’t stop bugging about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s face heated up a lot from that, spreading all the way to his ears and the tip of his nose, he was glad that Quackity made sure that everything was under control, and how easily he had come up with a solution on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity turned back around, leaving chat to see a blushing Bad, confirming to them that they had kissed, when really, it was just really touching to Bad how much Quackity cared.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was a bit <em>more</em> than just really touching to Bad, and it was certainly possible that he had found the intense look in Quackity’s eyes attractive, but if anyone asked, it was from embarrassment.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Embarrassing is certainly <em>a</em> word for it.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity decided to just try and brush it off, “Okay, so we’re just going to be chilling in here and answering some questions maybe, talk about possible streams, and just, you know. </p><p> </p><p>A chill stream.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad nodded, “Mhm! Seems like a plan!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WC: 1633<br/>ok<br/>don't ever say I'm not nice...<br/>Two chapters again this week<br/>also haha I'm writing the next one and I can promise you guys you'll love it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Practicing :]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a bit of practice for Q and BBH :]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay Bad, the stream is finally over,”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity smiled thinly, and then covered his mouth, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo slightly laughed at the sight, “You put a lot of energy into your streams Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, way to point out the obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad got up from his chair, which was right beside Quackity’s, and went behind big Q. Bad smiled and leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Quackity. “I suppose it wouldn’t be the same without so much energy, huh?” Bad let his chin lay on Quackity’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity just returned with a wider grin, “Not really, but it is very enjoyable, even if it is draining a bit,” Quackity yawned again, “What do you want to order for dinner Bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad lifted his arms and rested on top of Quackity’s head for a moment, “Hmm. I don’t really know. Can’t you choose?”</p><p> </p><p>Getting up from his chair to avoid Bad’s subtle flex of height [at least, that’s what it was in Quackity’s mind], Quackity turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad, come on. You’re the one that would know what restaurants have gluten-free options,” Quackity gestured nonsensically, “Just choose a restaurant.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad widened his eyes slightly, “Well in all honesty I forgot that not everyone knows what places are gluten-free…</p><p> </p><p>We could get Chick-fi-la! They have pretty good grilled chicken nuggets!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity nodded and quickly got his phone out of his pocket, quickly tapping out the numbers in his pin code.</p><p> </p><p>“We want to get it delivered, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose… Wait. </p><p>QUACKITY!</p><p>Do you ever even make your own food?!”</p><p> </p><p>Giving a non-commital shrug, Quackity opened his delivery app and clicked on the Chick-fi-la menu. </p><p> </p><p>“So you want the grilled chicken nuggets…</p><p>I’ll just take the spicy chicken tenders with buffalo sauce because I’m sure they aren’t actually spicy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad just lightly laughed, “Probably not to your standards.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Quackity finished ordering the food, he closed his phone and put it in his pocket with a snap, “Okay! Do you want to go and watch a movie?”</p><p> </p><p>Without giving Bad the chance to answer, he dragged him to his couch and pulled out the remote. </p><p> </p><p>Handing Bad the remote, Quackity said, “Okay, so just pick whatever you want on Netflix.</p><p><br/>
As long as it isn’t My Little Pony or some shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“LANGUAGE! Is today make-Badboyhalo-choose day? Also, why do you think I’d want to watch My Little Pony..”</p><p> </p><p>“It seemed like something you’d pick just to be annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad did his classic growl at that, and picked Silent Hill, “Fine. We’ll see if you think I picked something annoying or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity whipped his head up from his phone, looking at the television screen. Unbeknownst to Bad, Quacktiy gets scared very easily, “Oh, uh, yeah s-sound great!”</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s mouth quirked up, hearing the terror in Quackity’s was almost funny, but he decided to not bring it up. He didn’t want to embarrass the Quack, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“When will the food be here Q?” Bad turned over to Quackity, only to see the latter already pushing himself against the couch trying to hide, “Quackity, what the muffin are you doing??”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing exactly nothing, yeah, exactly nothing Bad! I was just testing how comfortable the couch cushions were!” Bad rolled his eyes, just accepting the feeble excuse, “And the food should be here in twenty minutes, the Chick-fi-la isn’t that far away apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s good! Twenty minutes will get us past the boring part.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s eyes lit up, “It’s boring at the beginning!?” Bad giggled at how transparently excited Quackity was, “It’s not <em>boring</em>, there’s just not <em>as</em> much plot. It’s still plenty scary, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. HAHA! I wasn’t worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“The stream went pretty well, right?” Bad had suddenly turned to Quackity, cutting out his view of the movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! It went super well Bad, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, nothing. I was just checking.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity knew there was something different though, or else Bad wouldn’t have mentioned anything at all, “Mhm. Chat was really excited for the meetup, for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay. That wasn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, a different angle then. “Of course, I didn’t expect anything less, but I’m glad of how supportive they were.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad that they’re always so supportive of everything!” Bad smiled at Quackity and turned away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tips of Quackity’s ears slightly flushed but he managed to keep his voice level, “Is it about the fake kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s features promptly painted with blush, “I- No- I mean- </p><p>Yeah. </p><p> </p><p>I’ve actually never kissed anyone before.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity tilted his head in disbelief, “Th- No way. You’re serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad just nodded his head, and twisted his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad, I can tell you want to say something.</p><p> </p><p>Just say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean- if. </p><p> </p><p>If it’s not too weird can we practice?</p><p> </p><p>Just in case a situation happens again?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’d already told the chat it wouldn’t happen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I want to be prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It wouldn’t happen again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quackity mumbled, “Yeah, okay, let’s practice then.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad leaned forwards [perhaps more eagerly than just practice should be], and bumped his nose into Quackity’s, causing them to both giggle for a couple of seconds. The butterflies in Bad’s stomach from nervousness evaporated at that, knowing that everything could be played off as practice and a joke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Which it was… Right?]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quackity manually tilted Bad’s head so that their lips could eventually slide together more comfortably, but for now, they were stuck right there, just breathing each other’s air.</p><p> </p><p>That is until Bad pushed to connect their lips, and softly hummed as Quackity started moving his lips against Bads. Bad let instincts take over, pushing Quackity against the couch and trapping him beneath him. He gently whispered, “Like this Q?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity just nodded, his face fully blushing now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was turning him on a bit more than it should.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bad found it cute, how much he always flirted but couldn’t handle any flirting back. Cute, <em>in a friendly way</em>, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Bad once again crashed his lips into Quackity’s, and, hesitantly, gently bit it. Which, of course, made Quackity gasp, and Bad took that opening to deepen the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was getting far too comfortable to just play off as practice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>DING! DING! DING!</p><p> </p><p>Quackity and Bad sat up immediately and Bad paused the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity tried to remain as clear-headed as possible, “Bad- you’re a- a really bad kisser, you definitely need more practice.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit.</em> That last part is not what Quackity intended to say.</p><p> </p><p>Bad just grinned sheepishly, “Well, no need to be rude about it, you rag-a-muffin. I’ll go get the food.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity needed to get his shit together.</p><p> </p><p>Now.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t fall for someone he’s <em>fake </em><em>dating.</em></p><p> </p><p>That’s basically the only rule they had universally agreed on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t fall for the other.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WC: 1122</p><p>HELLO! Its ur boi, Chifu B]</p><p>drink water &lt;33<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Can't turn back now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idek mann just read it its like an in between scene chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quackity had been kind enough to just lend Bad his room. He had excused it to Bad by telling him about how he mostly slept on his couch anyways, and Bad wasn’t going to argue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well. He did argue, but Quackity won. Quackity had insisted that since he bought the food he got to choose where Bad slept and he wanted Bad to sleep on his bed. Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did not make Bad blush ever-so-slightly [or, hypothetically, more than ever-so-slightly. If it had happened, that is.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, he was here. In Quackity’s room. And, of course, he didn’t want to pry, but he did look around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They do say that seeing someone’s bedroom shows you their mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bad had reasoned to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was painted blue. Painted in a way that you could still see the texture of the wall, and if one rubbed their hands against it they would be able to feel the bumps as well. It was a shade close to the one people would associate with his brand, Bad noted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad had briefly glanced at all the posters before deciding to just head to bed. He shut the door, and softly ran to the bed and promptly face-planted onto the sheets [a habit of his that he had acquired a long time ago]. His glasses didn’t break, but they felt uncomfortable, so he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started re-capping the day in his head, a routine he had learned to do to help him fall asleep, back when he had a lot of trouble with staying up all night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First, he had met someone on the train who recognized him, then he had a productive stream with Quackity. Then he ordered dinner, and… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate dinner. Then they had finished the movie cuddled up next to each other, and then he went to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simple day. As always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad forced his eyes shut, and tried to relax enough to drift to sleep, but his thoughts kept interrupting him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You and Quackity kissed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows, he told himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You liked it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was just because Quackity was a good kisser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity said you needed to practice more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad’s face heated up and he tried to hide under the covers. As if that would stop the flood of thoughts anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was mid-morning when Bad woke up, mostly due to the sun rays shining directly in his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Curse past me for not closing the curtains.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad groaned and rolled over, before realizing he should probably be getting up anyways, and get ready for the day. So he went to where his stuff had been set down the night before and, sleepily, got dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth as well as brush his hair. After that, he went back to his temporary room and got his glasses, as, well, he needed to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he got downstairs, he found a note from Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>“Hey Bad!</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I’m sorry :c I forgot that I had to do a favour for a friend today but I should be back soon.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You can just stream or something while I’m gone!</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>-Quackity</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>PS: don’t worry if I see anyone it’ll be with a mask”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad smiled out of fondness, of course, that potato had known he’d be worried about covid.  He folded the note up and put it in his pocket [maybe he’d need it for later].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, he took a muffin out of its container and sat down at a counter seat. He had managed to convince Quackity, late last night, to go out and buy some muffins, and quite apparently he had chosen chocolate chip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad didn’t mind any flavours, muffins </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> muffins, after all. So he happily ate his muffin, just lazily scrolling through his Twitter feed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, he did decide to take Quackity’s advice. He had brought his PC over for the week anyway, since he had a lot of things to do on Minecraft, it was a must-have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad streamed for a while, and it was mostly just wandering around the Dreamsmp. Nothing out of the ordinary really, just the usual ‘hi’ and ‘happy birthday’ donation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, of course, a donation every now and then about Quackity. Bad was glad that he didn’t use face cam that often, because he wouldn’t know how to explain to his audience how he blushes whenever thinking of Quackity now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad discreetly checked his phone, while continuing with what he was saying to his stream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I’m driving home now baddd</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>U dont have to Respond im watching Ur stream rn</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity had been sad when he found out that he couldn’t hang out with Bad today, but he knew he wouldn’t mind anyway. He was glad that Bad had decided to stream like he suggested because it gave him something to listen to driving back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad’s voice is really calming, and so is his demeanour in general. That’s why they balanced each other out so well, Quackity supposed. While he’s really chaotic for the most part, Bad is very chill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Bad couldn’t be chaotic, there was definitely a couple of streams where Bad irked chaos. Quackity loved both calm and chaotic Bad [or maybe just Badboyhalo in general].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered how calm Bad had been, even when about to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Practice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The practice session was too much to take in. Or just, understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad has never kissed anyone before. He was Bad’s first kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Bad was really, really good at it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair, actually, for how long it had taken Quackity to get good at kissing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Bad. Bad was a natural.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he had said he needed more practising, which was, honestly, embarrassing to Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t admit that Bad was good on the first try, and so he dug a hole for himself. It’s too late to turn back now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only is he completely in love with Bad, now he knows how good at kissing he was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello guess whos back for another update B]<br/> I might add just one more chapter than the planned 15<br/>ily all &lt;33 and drink water &lt;3333<br/>WC: 1010</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Cover Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Skeppy,, is pretty bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Anothermcytstan tweeted:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>OK hear me out. Bad and Quackity are fake dating. Why would they just suddenly announce that they’re dating? It doesn’t line up. I looked at a bunch of streams before the announcement stream, and they don’t make sense at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Look at clips in the thread.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Show this thread</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Skeppy replied:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>o- 0?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity turned to Bad, confused at the hint of anxiety in Bad’s tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Bad? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been cuddling while watching a movie [Bad said he was cold and needed body heat, and Quackity, being Quackity, compiled], and Bad had brought his phone out after hearing a notification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad turned his phone to Quackity now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badboyhalo, who had been silent as a stone, started speaking a mile-a-minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity they found out. What if- how can we explain it? What if people believe the thread? What if SKEPPY believes the thread? He’ll be so mad at me Quackity. What if ANY of our friends believe the thread? The fans will hate us for lying to them and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad, hey. Deep breaths alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity hugged Bad since they had sat up when Bad saw the tweet, “It’ll be alright, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure no one will find out that it’s fake okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s do a stream together, maybe that’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. It’ll probably just go away soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad set up the stream, and he made Quackity announce it on Twitter, not wanting to go back on it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you ready now, Bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s start the stream now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad cleared his throat as Quackity started the stream, trying to clear out his nervousness just enough for no one to notice [except Quackity of course, but Quackity already knew].</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The webcam was turned on and set in the left corner, as was usual for Quackity, and they loaded into the DreamSMP. The chat filled with excitement, as per usual, and a couple of gift subs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity clapped, “Hello guys! Hello!! It’s so nice to see you guys! Badboyhalo doesn’t actually know what we’re doing today~, so it’s going to be a nice surprise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Badboyhalo groaned, “Ugh, QUACKITY. What are we doing. I’m actually scared now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, to show that he was joking of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Oh my god! Badboyhalo is a scaredy-cat confirmed!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad slapped his forehead, and muttered, “Whatever. Let’s do this, okay, Quackity! I’m not scared of anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MMMM no. Pretty sure you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>boyhalo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad’s eyes lit up, seemingly remembering something, “Oh really Quackity? Is that why you were so scared when we were watching Silent Hill the other day? You had your head hiding in my chest basically the whole time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity paused, looked at Bad, and looked at the stream again, “Bad! You weren’t supposed to tell them that! You’ll ruin my reputation!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad raised an eyebrow at that. “What ‘reputation’ Q? Everyone knows you get scared all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chat filled with messages of agreements, and Quackity yelped, “HEY! THIS IS MY STREAM YOU GUYS SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity turned to Bad and pointed a finger at him, “And I’m a tough dude, I was only… I was only pretending to be scared the whole time, dumbass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad yelled at him, “HEY! LANGUAGE QUACKITY! You muffin-head! Just tell me what we’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity held his arms up in defense, “Ok FINE Bad. Chilllll. No need to be Hotheadhalo right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad puffed his cheeks out, about to respond, but crossed his arms instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity laughed at him and finally said, “We’re just going to have to share the keyboard and mouse, so you can control ‘W’ ‘A’ ‘S’ and ‘D’, and I’ll control the mouse, and uhhhh everything else, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t even Bad Quackity! Why did you make it sound like it was going to be awful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity shrugged, “For fun, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad just sighed in fake annoyance and started moving Quackity’s character forwards to a chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity. Press E… And put your stuff in too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity whined at Bad, “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Can’t we just move on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine… let’s go Quacky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He embarked the character to the egg and went close to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Close enough for Quackity to start breaking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“QUACKITY! STOP IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity laughed, “Why should I Bad? I have control over if the character breaks it or not.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad huffed and brought the character back far enough so Quackity couldn’t destroy anything further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elisha84 donated</span>
  </em>
  <span> 20$</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you and Quackity see that tw-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad knew where it was going and decided he had to talk over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity what would you have decided to do for a living if you weren’t a YouTuber? Aside from the obvious, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity replied quickly, seeing the distraction, “Oh! I’d probably try to be a musician. What do you mean aside from the obvious, Bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘what do you mean’ obviously aside from being a model, with the looks you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity stared at the camera, just completely dumbfounded, for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WITH THE WHAT.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad giggled [mostly out of nervousness], “Well someone as hot as you wouldn’t have a hard time becoming a model, would they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity just blinked, “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Badboyhalo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Bad I know doesn’t know how to flirt, not at all! Who are you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Full-on laughing at Quackity, Bad responded “Oh I’m just the infamous Quackity’s boyfriend, surely you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity jokingly shoved Bad, which made Badboyhalo jokingly shove Quackity, and it devolved into a playful fight, the two quickly forgetting the whole point of the stream, to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad smiled at his Twitter timeline, he was glad that his and Quackity’s stream made everyone so happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it was just gushing over ‘relationship goals’ for a relationship that didn’t really exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped he didn’t cross any of Quackity’s boundaries on accident since Quackity seemed so quick to leave after the stream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost becoming natural, pretending to be in love with Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered as a feeling came over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> natural.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELLO! I hoope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D<br/>WC: 1013<br/>Ily all so muchhhhhh drink water guys &lt;3</p><p>ps, I have a pretty big quackhalo work I'm writing on so look out for that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bad sighed exhaustedly after taking Lucy from the dog watcher. He had thanked them and gave them their money, and they had told him that she had been a good girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s a relief, because with how much he spoils her… He wasn’t very sure about how it would go with a different person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly traveled to his room, glancing at the calendar. He only had his Saturday stream scheduled this week, so he’ll have to take care of scheduling the rest of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could do a stream with Quackity..? But he had just done a lot of things with Quackity, so he wasn’t sure if the fans would still appreciate it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, they seemed to absolutely love the entire past week, but you could never tell with them sometimes. Fans are always so unpredictable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the week of hanging out with Quackity had to have been one of the best times Badboyhalo had in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Quac- hanging out with Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No- no. There is no way he loves Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Quackity! The person who constantly annoys him all the time! The one who curses just to get on his nerves! The one he had decided to fake date because he would never fall in love with him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no way- why would he like Quackity?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he always knows when Bad is feeling even the slightest bit down. And it’s definitely not like he helped Bad set up boundaries that he wouldn’t have done for himself. It’s not like he constantly shows that he cares about Bad and what he says, does, and thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like- no. He’s not. He’s not in love with Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… He likes Skeppy. Skeppy! The one he’s hopelessly in love with, right! Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t like Quackity…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s just supposed to get over Skeppy, not fall in love with someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad shook his head in frustration. Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> over Skeppy now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t supposed to like Quackity. That’s just taking advantage of the whole situation, he can’t do that to Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his phone out suddenly and went to Karl’s messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hey karl can we talk pls owo</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl was the most trustworthy person he could think of. Karl is a good friend, and he always seems to know the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Yeah whats up bad</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hold on ill call u</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rrriiing! Rrriing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad picked up, swiping right and picking up, before putting it on speaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up Bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting his phone down on his desk, he sank into his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> something, and it’s been bothering me a lot recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl responded sweetly, “Oh, well do you want to tell me, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad paused hesitantly, “I’d have to tell you a couple of things before it makes sense,” Bad paused once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have to promise not to get mad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause from the other end, of which, Bad could only assume that Karl was contemplating what to say next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Okay. Tell me then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad sighed, rubbing his neck, and should he really do this? He can still turn back, tell Karl that, never mind, he doesn’t actually know what he was going to say anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok- okay. Yeah. This is a bit hard to explain, um. So a couple of weeks ago, like a month and a half, I was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And. Quackity noticed.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Karl stayed silent, so Bad continued, “He asked what was wrong, and I told him. It was because I had a crush on Skeppy, it was really difficult for me to do bits… Like that. So Quackity offered to fake date. And, well, I took the offer.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAIT. Backtrack. You and Quackity? Aren’t actually real dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad nervously responded, “Uh, actually. Yeah. It’s just fake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole time? But you guys literally actually kissed on stream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad giggled, some of the tension in his stomach fading, “Yeah, that was fake actually. But we did actually kiss, for, Uhm, practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad heard a chair crash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO WAY! You guys actually quite literally have the hots for each other while fake dating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad malfunctioned for a bit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine if Quackity actually liked me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Calm down Mr. Karl. The point is that I don’t like Skeppy-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you like Quackity, yeah, I get it.” Bad heard giggling through the phone line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed at Karl’s giggling, “Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nervousness that Bad had held in himself evaporated completely, being eased by Karl’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll need to worry Bad, quite honestly, I think it’ll all go okay.” Karl paused for a beat, “And I’m not going to tell anyone about anything either, so don’t worry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad smiled, “Thanks, Karl. It was nice to talk it over with you… Do you have any Tales stuff you want to work out, I’d love to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After working on Tales with Karl, and leaving the call, Bad texted Skeppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hey skeps uwu</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he was slightly nervous, he knew he should get past it now, since he’s moved on from Skeppy, and he didn’t want to lose his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Skep: Hey bda wats up </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I jst wanted to talk :]</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Skep: Oh okay :D is there nyathing in particualtr</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Nope owo</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Do you want to stream soon</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Skep: Waht about quackity tho</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Dont you want tos teram with him</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Yeah but fans miss us lol</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Plus i *just* met up with him</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Skep: Ok i cans tream rn lya said im free owo</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, the first step, check, next to do a stream with him without being awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That may be a bit harder than the first step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, for the fans. The fans, and Bad himself, missed content with the two together, and the quicker they made content, the easier it would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is one more thing to put on his calendar now, </span>
  <b>‘Stream with Skeppy’</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:<br/>WC: 1001<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAA hello<br/>Im writing a y/n fic right now to challenge myself as a writer gjdfkg<br/>It has CASSIE the one girl from the Trains chapter &lt;3 [and her girlfriend o^o]<br/>ALSO IM STILL WORKING AT A BIG STORY BUT ITS REALLY LONG SORRY<br/>also uh,, how bout that tommy lore stream aha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Another Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay yeah, that seems like a good time to do lore, are there any final touches you think we need to add?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really think so, I think this is about as far as we can get today, Karl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity had been on a call with Karl for at least an hour, trying to work out different kinks in the lore. It was a complicated process, so he could understand why Karl wouldn’t want to do it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew, I’m pretty glad that’s over with now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity could practically hear the other smiling through the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know- I’ve just been chilling recently, to be quite honest, Quackity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That makes sense, you definitely need it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, actually, Quackity… I was wondering... What do you like about Bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Quackity was, most definitely, surprised by the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl waited patiently for Quackity to answer his question, seemingly very interested in the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well. A lot of things, I guess? Um, I like the way he smiles when he’s explaining things and how he would listen to anyone talk for hours, just to make them feel heard. And also how he never talks over anyone and tries to actively engage other people in conversation. There’s also- wait, sorry, I don’t want to bore you by simping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Karl responded, “It’s okay Q. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your boyfriend after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity was caught off guard, “Right! Yeah. Of course, haha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity wishes he was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was actually talking to Bad just two hours ago, you guys are totally in love with each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU WERE WHAT? And yeah of course- of course, we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl giggled before answering, “Chill Quack, I’m not stealing your boyfriend. But yeah. He was just talking about how much he loved you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity flushed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> did he mean it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why would he mention it to Karl? Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity grinned, “That’s cute. Actually speaking of Bad, I was supposed to call him right about now, talk to you later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl was barely able to let out a, “Yeah, talk to you later, man,” before Quackity hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dialed Bad’s number as soon as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riiiing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity crosses his fingers, hoping he’ll have made the right decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RRinnng!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopes everything will go well, with the small plan he had begun to form in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rrriinnngg!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When will Bad pick up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Q, what’s up! I’m on a walk with Rat right now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it’s nothing, I just called you because you’re the most precious thing in the world, and I need you to say you like me back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, haha, I just called you to ask you something. You can call me back later if you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could Quackity have gone from oh-so confident to the nervous wreck he is now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer is Badboyhalo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, never mind- actually. I forgot the question. I talked to Karl recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? How recently? I just talked to Karl a couple of hours ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s cool! Actually, I just talked to him a couple of minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward pause on Bad’s end, where Quackity could only hear the scrabbling of Rat’s claws on the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh? That’s super fun! Yeah, I was helping Karl out with Tales since he helped me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity tilted his head in interest, “What did he help you with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JUST THINGS, HAHA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on how quickly, and loudly he said that Quackity could only assume it was related to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad I really like you, like, actually. I’m- I think I’m in love with you. And I understand if this changes anything and if you don’t like me back! And I’d understand if you feel uncomfortable continuing the whole fake dating thing- or continuing being friends… Uhm, but I was wondering… If you would like to be in a real relationship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pause after all of that made Quackity cringe. He really didn’t want to go too far, but when he started saying everything… Well, he ended up blurting everything out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You what..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[if you didn’t know any better, you’d assume Quackity had been swimming- from the amount of sweat on his skin].</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Quackity go too far? Does Bad not like him back? A better question to ask- does Bad hate him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I do. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my real boyfriend this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOODNESS! QUACKITY! Yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun. I can’t believe you actually love me…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YES!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bad liked Quackity! He wanted to be his boyfriend!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity couldn’t help the widespread grin that had appeared on his face, “Of course I do, Badboyhalo, what’s there not to like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You MUFFINHEAD! We just started dating and your flirting is already unbearable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, but that was so mild, Bad. How did it fluster you? Should I bring up the time we practiced, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut. UP. QUACKITY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity giggled and responded, “Only if you let me meet up with you tomorrow Bad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TOMORROW??” Bad’s almost immediate reaction, and how loud it was, made Rat start barking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad picked up Rat to make her stop and calm her down, while Quackity was giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES! Tomorrow Badboyhalo!” Quackity dropped from a joking tone to more serious [at least, as serious as Quackity can get], “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small pause, not of the awkward kind, but the kind where one was mulling the idea over in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine- but only because you’re coming to me,”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know you were so dirty, Badboyhalo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? OH- Quackity shut your muffiny trap!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity just laughed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can meet up tomorrow but only because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Let’s talk about all the details later when you’re not going on a walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Q, that sounds like a good idea, quite honestly. I think I’m getting looks.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WC: 1014</p><p>hey guysss its Chifuu back with another chapter &gt;:0<br/>its almost the finale! Who's excited for itttt &lt;3</p><p>also I have a group of amazing beta readers now and its just soo aaaaaa T-T /pos</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates everyy Friday &lt;3<br/>hopefully anyways-<br/>feel free to comment ideas or little tidbits u want me to include- anything of the such i might put it somewhere in the outline o.O</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>